


Do It Anyway

by VickeyStar



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: 100th work, :), Crack, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: “How many times have I told you not to do something?” “Ah, but how many times have I ignored you and done it anyway?”





	Do It Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> So this is our hundredth work.   
> It took us a while to think about this, because we wanted the hundredth work to be something... well, worthy, of being a hundredth work.   
> We ended up waiting many many months, trying to think of the perfect thing, and then searching through our drafts and finding this lil nugget just chillin, completed but not posted.   
> Enjoy!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

_“How many times have I told you not to do something?” “Ah, but how many times have I ignored you and done it anyway?”_

~*~

“No.”

Claudia sighed, exasperated. “Come on, Artie! It’ll be fun, with the added bonus of maybe boosting the Warehouse’s database power!”

“Oh, maybe the added bonus? Last time you said that to me, you wanted to turn the underwater artifact area into a pool.”

She huffed. “It was a good idea.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her.   
“Up until the artifacts reacted and we lived as merpeople in shark week.” She conceded, shivering at the memory.

Mrs. F. could never know.

(Although knowing her, she probably already did.)

“No.”

“But Artie!” She whined, running after him.

He sighed, facing her again.   
“How many times have I told you not to do something?” He asked, annoyed.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “Ah, but how many times have I ignored you and done it anyway?”

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t break anything.”

~*~

She broke something.

~*~

Pete, Myka and Steve came into the Warehouse the next morning to find Claudia running around with a giant net, trying to catch something only she could see.

When asked, Artie just growled and huffed at the increased database power.

edn


End file.
